Chrissi Chiantelle
Outwardly, Chrissi Chiantelle seems to be a very shy human girl, maybe seeming cold and anti-social to some. She is noticeably clumsy, constantly wearing some manner of bruise or cut on her skin. Her history is unclear even to herself, and with good reason -- what few memories she has are entirely falsified. MAJOR UPDATE -- SEE INVOLVEMENT Official Government File FULL NAME: CHRISTINA KATERINE CHIANTELLE KNOWN ALIASES: NONE DOE SPECIES: HUMAN RACE: CAUCASIAN DATE OF BIRTH: 5-15-20XX PLACE OF BIRTH: YATESVILLE, GA, USA FATHER: ERASED MOTHER: ERASED SIBLINGS: NONE HEIGHT: 168 CM WEIGHT: 54 KG DISTINGUISHING MARKS: MISSING LEFT EYE SURGICALLY CORRECTED, DATE OF SURGERY UNKNOWN CRIMINAL RECORD: N/A CLASSIFIED Tyrell Corporation File Replicant (F) Des: CHRISSI NEXUS-7 N7FBB515XX Incept Date: 15 MAY, 20XX Func: Pseudohuman, Accelerated Healing, Acrobatics Phys: LEV. B Mental: LEV. B WARNING: FLAWED MODEL Known (False) Background As explained by the girl herself: "First off, I'll get to the most important bit: I can't feel pain. Or heat or cold, for that matter. The doctors say I have congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis... CIPA's a bit easier to say, of course. Noticed how my eye is missing? I just kinda... picked it out when I was a baby, not knowing I was doing anything wrong, seeing as it didn't hurt. That was just before I got my diagnosis, and my parents basically had to strap me down to keep me from injuring myself any worse. I know better, now, of course, and I always check myself for any injuries I may have gotten without realizing it. I tend to be pretty clumsy, but I'm learning. I still rely on others to give me the temperature, so that I can dress appropriately for the weather and not overheat or become hypothermic. I remember growing up in a pretty low-tech place -- I mean, we had computers and stuff, but it was all pretty basic. I think maybe we couldn't afford better... It's a tad hazy. At any rate, my parents were still together, but they were always kinda involved in their own issues and didn't have a whole lot of time for me. They were into some kind of secret political stuff. It was fine by me, though... I was lucky that they weren't separated or abusive. Or both. I think I was maybe... fifteen or so, when I came home from school one day and they were gone. At first I just thought they had gone out, or taken an unannounced vacation or something, but I waited a year and they never came back. The authorities had decided that I need to be put in foster care, but I'd heard about all the bullshit that goes one there and was having none of it. So I just... left. That's the part that gets really cloudy. I don't really remember how I got away, or how I got to Midian City. I just know that I did. And now I'm here. No sense looking back, I say -- might as well make the best of my situation. But where to start..." True Origins Chrissi was created by the Tyrell Corporation as an attempt to combine the Nexus-7's false memories and emotional capabilities with the Nexus-6's accelerated healing. Her body was constructed using genetic material from a teenage Georgia girl who had been killed while authorities attempted to arrest her parents for terrorist activities. Her creators drew from the original girl's past in creating the replicant's false memories. It took five years to create her, and though the project was fairly successful in that both the accelerated healing and emotional capabilities took, there was a considerable flaw: the replicant's nerves were somehow damaged during her creation, making her unable to feel pain, heat, or cold. This disadvantage was slightly lessened by her quick healing, but it still made her unusable for combat or any other athletic sort of work. She was trained in acrobatics in hopes of making her more graceful, so that she would be less likely to injure herself, but she remained fairly clumsy. Not wanting this replicant to be a complete waste, the lead scientist of the team that created her decided to use her for a new project: streaming memories. In addition to the memories implanted after her training, she would receive new memories as necessary; For example, if someone were to ask her if she likes cats or dogs better, and she had never answered this question before, she would be sent a corresponding memory to influence her answer towards "cats." This system requires constant monitoring of her mental activities by the team, who implanted her with a device that does just that, as well as functioning as a tracking device. However, should the signal be cut off for any reason, she will be left with only her inital memories and those that have previously been sent to her. She was sent to Midian for testing, though she later gravitated towards Leviathon on her own will. The previously mentioned team of people will occasionally send out a scientist to interact with her in person and report on her progress. When this occurs, Chrissi may feel a tinge of recognition but otherwise see the scientist as a stranger. Said scientist will greet her like any normal person would and try to get information from her without arousing her suspicions. They will then return to the lab to make their report, and they usually will not be used again for several months -- long enough for Chrissi to forget them. They monitor her to this day, but do not interfere with others. Any information she may gather that is not relevant to her purpose is disregarded by the team, who do not desire to interact with the local governments that might be interested in such information. Involvement Chrissi was briefly employed at the Sweetest Kiss Confectionary under Willow Rajesh. Aside from that, she had yet to integrate herself into the social scenes of either Leviathon or Midian before her sudden disappearance, which has lasted several months. UPDATE As of the eighth of July, she has been sighted again, with a newly transplanted eye and her hair dyed a more natural blonde color. She seems to have lost some weight and gained a few scars, and apparently now introduces herself as "Doe." See also * Link External links * Replicants on Wikipedia * CIPA on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Characters